Lost
by tetsia.howard
Summary: A mission goes slightly awry when Lambo gets hurt. VERY fluffy, no smut. RL, RebornxLambo Rated for Reborn's mouth. Birthday fic for Dobby123.


The car was dead. This wasn't a question; it was a simple statement of fact. It had taken a few too many bullets as Lambo had dived into the car, barking out, "Drive!" as he slammed his door shut. Reborn could smell the blood; he hoped fruitlessly that none of it belonged to his cow. The Bovino hung out the window, shooting back as they were chased.

The plan had gone off without a hitch, honestly. Reborn was the best driver they had, and Lambo could cause the most damage in the shortest amount of time. They provided the perfect distraction team, leaving the Rain, Storm, and female Mist to infiltrate the enemy hideout. Reborn had led their pursuers on a merry chase for over an hour; he allowed himself a small grin as the 22 year old continued to riddle their cars with bullets. More than once, a car behind them veered off the road or into another car as the black-haired youth's shots hit a driver.

But that had been almost three hours ago. Lambo had finally slouched in his seat, swearing softly to himself. It most definitely had been his blood the hitman had smelled, obvious as the youth pulled the first aid kit from the glove box and clumsily wrapped his own shoulder. The plan had been to lose their pursuers after giving the other Guardians enough time to infiltrate, then head home. But Reborn had been distracted, half watching the road and half watching Lambo. They had taken a couple wrong turns, and were decidedly lost… the elder male had to admit this as the car stopped dead and he looked around. "Merde…"

He got out of the car, looking around. Lambo slid out as well, swaying just slightly. He had taken worse, but sitting still after so much movement was taking its toll on the Lightning's stamina. The sun was starting to set, and they were surrounded by nothing but trees on both sides.

Lambo summed it up pretty succinctly. "Well, we're screwed." He made his way around the car, wincing a little as a stray branch nudged his shoulder. "Call Vongola, Reborn…" He rested his head on the hitman's shoulder, sighing softly.

"Don't tell me what to do, idiot cow." Reborn's arm went around his waist, holding him up as he fished his cell out with the other hand. Another soft curse slipped from him. "No service."

"Yare yare… what a pain." Lambo leaned into his side, looking around. "There's a hill over there… maybe getting out of this valley will help." He straightened, stepping away from Reborn and turning in the direction he pointed. "C'mon. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home."

Reborn couldn't help the swell of pride that filled him. His cow had come a long way since Namimori… His arm went back around the youth's waist. "Then let's go. When we get up there, I'll look at your shoulder. You can't even bandage yourself properly."

Lambo simply nodded and they headed toward the hill he'd noticed. He was careful not to stumble, watching his footing as they walked through the underbrush. He'd definitely need a new pair of shoes, and a new suit. This one was ruined. One thing at a time, though. He'd bill Tsuna later.

They crested the hill and looked around quickly. Their car was about a mile and a half away. About the same distance in front of them was what looked like a small bed and breakfast. Reborn took his cell out again, but quickly tossed it back into his pocket. "Still nothing. Damned car managed to die in a perfect deadzone."

"There's no help for it, then. You'll just have to buy us a room down there, and we'll see if there's a landline." Lambo smirked at his older lover, despite the slight gray covering his face. He needed to sit, and soon.

Reborn looked him over and snorted, putting his arm back around his waist. "Who said I was buying you anything? Buy your own damned room." They both knew it would be Reborn's shiny black card on the counter, though. Lambo could count on one hand the number of times Reborn had let him pay for anything since they started their… courtship, for lack of a better word. As a matter of fact, that's what had led the Bovino to believe the hitman cared for him more than he let on.

_"Shut up, you stupid cow. I'm sick of your whining."_

_"Yare yare, Reborn, I wasn't whining!" Of course, he had been, even at 19. The two were out shopping for Tsuna-nii's birthday presents, because of course they'd both left it until the last minute. Lambo had already gotten Reborn's gift weeks ago… well, he didn't feel the same way for Tsuna as he did for the incredibly hot, and incredibly indifferent hitman. _

_But at the moment, they'd found the perfect present for the young Boss and Lambo had been trying to get Reborn to go halves on it. It wasn't really the matter of the money; he had more than enough. It was the idea of writing his name next to Reborn's… a special privilege in his mind._

_The black card hit the counter, and the hitman pointed to the beautiful glasswork, growling at the amused clerk, "We'll take that one."_

_Lambo bit his lip, trying not to pout. He hadn't wanted Reborn to pay for the whole thing… _

_"You'd better not screw up wrapping this, cow. And you'd better not take all the credit for yourself either." Reborn handed the large box to the Bovino, who stared at him incredulously. "Don't stand there gaping… you wanted to give him a joint present, didn't you?" The ex-Arcobaleno covered his eyes with his fedora, but the Lightning was pretty damned sure he'd seen a smirk on his face before he turned away._

_He had to test his theory, though. As they walked out, he let out a soft sigh. "Let's stop for lunch, Reborn. I'm starved." He heard the hitman sigh, but no arguments came as Lambo picked his favorite sidewalk café. They'd both ordered food, and had sat in a companionable silence, observing the people walking past them as they ate. Reborn had raised his eyebrows at the rather enjoyable food… who knew the cow was so discerning._

_When the waitress returned with their check, Lambo reached into his back pocket for his wallet, but Reborn's card was already out and in her hand. As she walked away, he looked at the hitman curiously. "I could have paid, Reborn. You did buy the present."_

_"Shut up, stupid cow. I'll do what I want."_

"I'll do what I want, idiot cow." Reborn's voice brought Lambo back to the present and he blinked a bit, realizing he was in the hitman's arms and protesting weakly.

"Reborn, I can walk…" He didn't stop his head from hitting the older man's shoulder, though. He hurt, a lot.

"Shut up, Lambo."

The Lightning's mouth snapped shut… Reborn only called him by name when he was in trouble or in bed. It didn't take nearly as long for the long-legged hitman to cover the ground to the inn carrying Lambo as it would have if they were forced to the raven-haired youth's stumbling steps. When they got to the door, Reborn gently set Lambo on his feet and opened the door. He wrapped his arms around the shorter youth's waist, supporting him as they made their way to the front desk. The bell was rung with more force than necessary, causing an elderly woman to hobble out from the back room. Reborn tossed his card on the counter.

"One room, two meals, extra towels. We'll be staying at least one night. Is there a phone in the room?"

The woman blinked a little at the abruptness of the hitman, but answered in stride, pulling a key from the back wall. "Top of the stairs, last room on the right. I'll bring extra towels up with your dinner." She smiled at them as she handed over the key. "There is a phone in the room, you may use it."

Lambo smiled back at the woman, taking the key with his good arm and trying not to wince. "Grazi, nonna…"

Reborn simply picked Lambo back up again, done with the niceties. He carried him up and into the room they were directed to. "Sit and stay, stupid cow…" Moments later he was back out of the bathroom with towels and a conveniently stashed first aid kit. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and put it on Lambo's lap.

"Call Dame-Tsuna, tell him we're holed up for the night. Get that Mist bastard started on tracing our whereabouts." Despite his harsh words, he was gently pulling Lambo's jacket and shirt off and undoing the sloppy bandages to check his wound.

Wincing slightly as some of his skin came away with the bandages, Lambo complied, dialing Tsuna's private number from memory. He closed his eyes as the tenor voice of his boss came over the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Tsuna-nii, it's Lambo."

"Lambo! Where are you guys?! You were supposed to back hours ago!"

"Relax, Vongola! We're- ow, Reborn, gently, please…- fine."

Reborn growled softly. "You're not fine, idiot, you have a bullet in your shoulder. Hurry the fuck up so I can get it out."

"HIIE?! Lambo, that's not fine! Where are you?!" Tsuna's voice rose an octave and Lambo had to admit he was impressed… he didn't think the Boss' voice had been able to attain that range since high school.

"That's half the problem. We don't know." He caught his breath as Reborn slipped a small knife into the wound and expertly fished the bullet out, staunching the fresh blood with a towel. "F-fuck, Reborn… The car broke down and we're at an inn-thing in the middle of nowhere. R-reborn said to get Pineapple Head busy trying to find us." He'd broken out in a cold sweat and Reborn took the phone from him, gently laying him on his side.

"Dame-Tsuna, just get to work. If all else fails, trace my credit card. The cow took a bullet to the shoulder, and I have to deal with that before he starts whining." He slammed the phone down and ran a gentle hand through Lambo's hair.

"I-I'm not whining, Reborn…" The Bovino panted softly, trying not to whimper as Reborn packed his wound and quickly rebandaged his shoulder.

"You're always whining about something, cow." The hitman shifted up the bed, running his hands again through raven hair and wiping the sweat from his face. "Rest, Lambo." He leaned over, sealing their lips together gently.

Lambo grumbled softly as he pulled away, too tired and sore to pull him back. His eyes closed on their own, knowing that Reborn would keep watch while he rested.

About an hour later, a knock on the door roused the drowsing hitman from his seat. He cocked the safety off on his gun and cautiously opened the door to find the elderly woman smiling at him with large rolling cart. After a quick scan and the caution of being quiet, he let her in.

Reborn watched her movements like a hawk, though the smell coming from the hot pot in the middle of the cart was delectable. He saw her eyes flick to the sleeping form on the bed, and notice the small pile of bloody towels in the corner. Her gaze swept around the rest of the room and she finally relaxed a little, setting their food out and grabbing a large stack of towels from the bottom of the cart to restock the bathroom.

She sighed softly as she picked the soiled towels up. "You'll be paying for these, of course."

"Of course. And you'll mention to no one that we're here, of course." He tried to hand her a small wad of money, but she waved him off.

"That isn't necessary, young man. I'm old, not blind. I don't know what kind of trouble you two may be in… but I've seen my fair share of wounds. Whoever's after you won't find you here."

The hitman found himself amused; the woman actually seemed offended. "Grazi, Nonna… and may I ask for more bandages? His dressings will need to be changed."

"Of course. I'll bring some up when I come to collect the dinner dishes, about two hours or so." She fondly patted the ex-Arcobaleno on the arm and walked out with her cart.

"R-reborn?" The soft whimper from the bed caught the older man's attention. As he started to walk over, Lambo sat straight up, eyes wild as he grabbed his shoulder. "REBORN!"

"Stupid cow, what are you yelling about?" The hitman sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a lock of sweaty black hair away from his young lover's forehead.

The Lightning guardian bit back a sob and buried his head on Reborn's shoulder, shaking slightly. That dream was terrifying and all he could see was the deep black eyes of his lover staring into nothingness. He KNEW it was just a dream, especially since he could feel the older man's arms around him, but it did nothing to quell the tears that slipped from him.

Reborn blinked a little, concern for his cow etched on his face. Why the hell was he crying? He NEVER cried about being wounded… it was one of the reasons that he'd fallen for him in the first place. Take away his candy; his eyes would well with tears. Shoot him in the leg and he'd just smirk and lean on the wounded appendage, daring you to try again. As he tried to puzzle out what was wrong, he laid them both back in the bed, holding the crying youth in his arms. "Lambo… Lambo, what's wrong?"

"Stupid fucking dream… 'M sorry, Reborn… I'll stop. Just… give me a minute…"

The raven-haired hitman just hmmed softly and rubbed his back. Lambo's dreams were always extremely vivid. Reborn had just chalked them up to an overly active imagination until he'd had the misfortune of meeting the cow's father. It only took one meeting to figure out what kind of psychological damage the man had done to his son… and it only took a week after that for the man to sprout a bullet in his forehead from a still unknown source. No one was allowed to hurt his calf.

It was only a few minutes before Lambo calmed himself, sitting up slowly and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. He sniffed, and then blinked as the scent of whatever was in the pot hit him. His stomach groaned. "Reborn… is that dinner?"

"No, idiot, it's our new potted plant." The hitman ruffled his hair and stood, helping him up. After his nap, Lambo was a little steadier on his feet, but happily leaned against the taller man as they made their way to the table.

Normally it would be Lambo who would serve them, but as he reached forward, Reborn pushed him gently into his seat. "If you mess up those bandages, I'll shoot you myself." He opened the hotpot and served them each a large serving of the hearty stew. "Eat, cow."

_"Eat, cow."_

_Lambo eyed the meal in front of him in confusion. It was their two year anniversary, and he'd spent most of the day depressed… Reborn had accepted a mission from Tsuna and was supposed to be gone through until the next week. So finding his lover in his rooms, with a nice suit, a bottle of wine, and a candlelit dinner was a pleasant surprise he hadn't been expecting. Reborn had even held the seat for him, dropping a soft kiss on his neck before walking to his own chair. "Eat, cow."_

_Lambo smiled, taking a bite of the delicious food, then blinking. He knew this cooking. "R-reborn… this is Maman's…"_

_A force of habit had the hitman lowering his head, trying to hide his eyes with the fedora he wasn't wearing at the moment. "Idiot cow, Maman is in Japan, why would you think that?"_

_The Bovino knew his pseudo-mother's cooking, and he had been complaining a couple weeks ago about how the Vongola chefs just didn't know how to make Maman's recipes correctly. But… would his sarcastic hitman have actually used Tsuna-nii as an excuse to travel all the way back to Japan just…for dinner?_

_After they ate, Reborn pulled him out of his seat and walked them out to the balcony. Lambo was more than a little surprised to find a dozen roses and a small jewelry box waiting on the table. Just how long had the ex-Arcobaleno been home while everyone… else… had been keeping him busy… "Just how many people knew about this, Reborn?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, idiot." He picked up the box and handed it to him without another word, turning to look out at the stars that covered the night sky._

_The raven-haired youth opened the box and blinked. Nestled in the white velvet was a pure black revolver that sparkled in the moonlight. He pulled it out and held it up, realizing that it was a pendant. Reborn gave a small smile, holding up the silver chain._

_"Reborn…" He smiled, turning around and holding his collar down. The hitman slipped up behind him, fitting his form to Lambo's as he draped the chain around his neck. Lambo let his fingers slide over his lover's as he slid the small charm onto the chain. Reborn fastened the silver links and kissed the back of the Lightning guardian's neck, slipping his arms around his waist. "Ti amo, il mio polpacci."_

_"Ti amo, Reborn…"_

"Ti amo, Reborn." Lambo looked across the table at him almost shyly, eating with his uninjured arm. He watched as the spoon stopped just before the hitman's lips and he graced him with a small smile before returning to his food.

"Just eat, stupid cow. You need to get back to bed and I need to call Dame-Tsuna and find out if they've figured out where we are yet."

Lambo complied quickly. As good as the stew was, he was exhausted, and the lack of real pain killers was sapping what little energy he had. He startled awake when Reborn picked him up from his seat, chuckling softly.

"Idiot, I told you to eat BEFORE you went back to sleep…" The ex-Arcobaleno carried him over to the bed and laid him down, slipping into bed next to him and grabbing the phone. Lambo snuggled his head against the older man's shoulder, closing his eyes again as Reborn quickly hit a couple buttons.

"Dame-Tsuna, has that lazy bastard found anything yet?"

"Hai, Reborn… but it's going to be a couple hours before we can send anyone out. There were some… complications today." His tone became worried. "How is Lambo?"

"The cow is fine." He ran his hand through soft black hair, smiling a little at the soft snores from his young lover. "But he's going to need medical attention soon. I'm doing what I can here."

"We'll have someone there as soon as possible, Reborn. You guys are in a really remote place. Will he be ok until then?"

Reborn growled softly. "He'll be fine, I'm taking care of him."

"Reborn… how did you guys end up way out there anyway?"

"Just get us a new fucking car and stop asking questions, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn slammed the phone down. He looked down at the soft chuckle from Lambo.

"Not gonna admit you got us lost, huh?" He peered at him through one eye, a smirk on his face.

"What was that, cow?" Reborn growled, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Yare yare, Reborn, your secret is safe with me." He shifted up to kiss at his older lover's neck, allowing himself a small smile when the hitman relaxed. "I like keeping your secrets… it gives me things to blackmail you with later."

He really tried… but Reborn just couldn't keep the angry glare. He chuckled, gently pulling Lambo tighter against his side. "Where did you learn to be so devious, il mio polpacci?"

"I dunno… probably from some damned baby that wouldn't just fall over and die when I tried to kill him?" Lambo laughed with him before sighing softly. "Reborn… I hurt…"

"I know, Lambo. Dame-Tsuna will be here soon. Try to get some sleep." He encouraged his lover to sleep by running his hand through the fluffy black hair and playing with the silver chain at his neck. It didn't take long at all for his cow's breathing to even out and Reborn closed his eyes, resting as much as he could.

* * *

It was early the next morning when he heard the Vongola Storm's raised voice coming from the front of the bed and breakfast. It seemed the elderly innkeeper was taking him at his word, despite Gokudera's insistence that they were definitely there, she kept denying him entrance. Reborn smirked and carefully slipped from bed. Lambo gave a pained moan, but didn't wake as the ex-Arcobaleno walked out.

"Gokudera, shut up."

"Reborn! This old bat…"

"…Was following my instructions, just in case we were followed. You should be thanking her for putting herself in danger on the behalf of people she doesn't know." Reborn shaded his eyes with his fedora, but the silveret gulped anyway.

"My apologies, ma'am." He bowed smartly before turning to the door. "Oi, Turftop, let's go! They're here."

As Ryohei walked in, Reborn thanked the old woman and led them back to the room where Lambo was still sleeping. The Sun walked over and put a hand on the Lightning's shoulder, activating his Flames. "This is an extremely bad wound, Reborn. It's lucky we got here as early as we did."

Lambo's eyes opened and he blinked blearily. "R-ryo-nii?" His eyes scanned the room frantically, and he didn't relax until he saw Reborn leaning against the wall. "Guess it's morning, huh?" He was panting slightly, trying not to grab for his shoulder as the Sun flames knit his wound.

"Heya, Lambo. Squidhead and I extremely came to pick you guys up! Gimme a few more minutes and we'll be able to take you home, ok?"

The Bovino just nodded, laying back and letting the healer do his thing. A couple minutes later, Ryohei stood and gently pulled him up. "C'mon, lazy bones! This is no time for an extreme nap! Sawada's waiting for us!"

Reborn growled softly and walked over, putting an arm around the younger Guardian's waist. "Let's just go. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can have my coffee and go to bed." Neither of the two men argued and Lambo was soon tucked into his own bed.

* * *

Reborn was in the process of shrugging off his shirt when a soft cough behind him made him spin. Tsuna was leaning in the doorway, a small worried frown on his face. "How is he, Reborn?"

If it was anyone else, he probably would have just shot them… he was so tired. "He'll be fine. He needs sleep now." He paused, then arched an eyebrow. "As do I, Dame-Tsuna."

"Yeah, I know, Reborn… I just had to see for myself, ya know?" The brunet pushed himself off the wall, nodding slightly. "As long as you're both all right, I'll leave you to get your sleep." He turned to walk off. As Reborn turned back to the bed to finish undressing, he heard, "Next time, try not to get lost."

"Dame-Tsuna…" he muttered, drowsily chuckling as he crawled into bed beside his cow. The door clicked closed as his eyes drifted shut. The last thing he remembered was the slender form of his young lover curling into his arms.

* * *

AN: This is a birthday request for Dobby123... I'm SO SORRY this took so long! OTL But I hope you like it, my dear. *hearts*


End file.
